callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
First City to Fall
Briefing A cutscene begins with the character Chuck Walker telling the seven troops under his command that they have to take Aachen. The Germans are surrounded and cut off from their command and control, but those buildings are solid enough to resist shelling. Orders are to escort the M12 to the town square, clearing the buildings of German resistance. Once they're inside of City Hall, the M12 will "blow the sum bitch to pieces". They have to stay close behind the Sherman tanks for cover and protect them from Anti-Armor. If they lose the Shermans, they're all dead. Corporal Benny Church states that some the buildings are too fortified for the tanks to take out and asks Walker what were they going to do about them. Walker assured him that they going to "knock 'em all down". The Battle When Walker moves and the tanks and the men start to move, you automatically lose two men, Pvt. Johnson and Pvt. Rickerson, due to machine gun fire because they expose themselves by not taking cover behind the tanks. There is no way you can stop their deaths. Seconds before they are cut down, Cpl. Church says "Where are you going? Stay behind the tanks!". You go around a corner and see a machine gunner in a building to your left, perched in an arc or something, firing at you. Do not go in front of the tanks until they take the gunner out. In the building on the right, there is an anti-armor man in the window, one of the tanks fires at him, but misses and hits below him, opening a way in the building. Now you have to clear the building. There are seven Germans inside the building, including the anti-armor man on the second floor. There are enemies in two rooms with shut doors, so be ready when you open the doors. There are two med kits inside the building, one on the second floor and one on the first floor. Then the Shermans and the M12 are attacked by two machine gunners in the church, and by five more Panzerschreck men and dozens of Germans outside the church. This is a tricky part on Hard difficulty. The enemies will throw a lot of grenades at the tanks, so stay away from the tanks. Stick to the left and take out all Panzershreck troops you see. If the M12 gets hit by a Panzershreck troop, look at the smoke left by the projectile and locate the Panzershreck troops. There is a medkit and an M1 Garand in a room by the rubble on the right. You can walk over the huge pile of rubble in front of you to surprise the enemies behind the pile. There is another medkit by the barbwires on the left. After the firefight, follow the tanks and there are some enemies on the right by the big pile of rubble that had been mentioned earlier. You can take them out quicker if you surprise them by walking over the rubble. Follow the tanks but do not go to the right if you have low health, go to the left instead and pick up some health pickups left by dead Germans, by the barbwires. There is a Panzershreck by the crates in front of you. Pick it up if you want to. After that, rejoin your team. You have to take out anti-armor troops again. There are two of them, right in front of you on the street. Throw a few grenades at the group of enemies and you should get 'em. After that, an MG inside a building afar will start to fire at you. There are also many Germans in front of you by a destroyed building. Use grenades and take cover. Get inside the destroyed building and take out the two Panzershreck troops inside a room in front of you. These guys might spawn again so watch out. You can't throw a grenade inside the room because an invisible wall blocks it. If you're low on health, let your allies to take out the enemies. This might take a while. After that, move down the street. Church says there are more Panzershreck troops inside a three-story building next to you. Clear out the building room by room. After that, the door on the first floor opens, and Church suggests they should check out the basement. There are four Germans inside the first room. After you have taken them out, move into the the tunnel. Don't forget to pick up the grenades in the room. Your allies will not follow you to the tunnel, so this is very tricky on Hard difficulty. If you have grenades left, (actually you should have some left) use them. But be careful, your character will throw the grenades with the right hand and the tunnel is very narrow, so make sure the grenade goes to the right place. Some Germans will assault you so time your reloads to make sure they don't get too close to you. When you get to the end, your friendlies will rejoin you and assault the Germans in the room in front of you. You also get a few more unnamed friendlies. There is a German with a Panzershreck in the room in front of you so stay in cover. Wait until he reloads and then take him out. You can let your friendlies to take him out too, although this is dangerous as the Panzershreck troop will aim at the friendlies and might hurt you if the allies are close to you. After that, move up the stairs and you will appear on the top floor of a building overlooking the theater. There is an MG42 in the building for you to use. The friendly tanks then drive to the square and the Germans launch a counter attack from the theater. Get on the machine gun and mow them down. The M12 then proceeds to destroy the theater. You will see some Germans fly by the power of the M12. Just as you are about to move up with the tanks, three anti-armour men come out of a manhole in the square. Take them out. You will discover the Germans are using the sewers to appear all over the city. Move into the sewers to finish the level. Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-VTwltTTIo&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fcVkMqRfRE&feature=related Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer